


We're Damaged, But Your Love's too Good to Lose

by ullrmad



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 7/11s, F/M, On the Run, another veronica has jds kid fic, eventually, i got this idea from a ff work, idk how to tag, it might suck though, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullrmad/pseuds/ullrmad
Summary: Kamryn Sawyer has just moved to Sherwood, Ohio because of her Grandmothers illness. She sad to leave her friends, but hope for the best at her new school. In fact, her Mom Veronica almost seems more nervous than she is? But what happens when she runs into someone from her mothers past when looking for a job at the local 7/11.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been buzzing around in my head so I felt like I just had to write it. This might suck, hopefully not though. Thanks for Reading!

Kamryn didn’t really hate her new house all that much. It was big and in a nice neighborhood. She’d moved to her mother Veronica’s hometown last week, because her Grandmother was dying. It didn’t bother Kamryn all that much, she barely knew the woman, but it was clear her Mom needed to be near her. Her Mom has always been so anxious, and Kamryn would do anything to make her happy.  
After a couple of days, it was time for her first day of school. Yeah, it sucked having to move schools right before your senior year, but she wasn’t worried. She had faith that she could make friends with almost anybody. As she walked through the doors of Westerburg High, she was immediately greeted by a petite blonde.  
“Hi! I’m Emily. You must be new here, because I know basically everyone. What’s your name?” Emily smiled brightly.  
“Hi! I’m Kamryn, but you can call me Kam. And you’re right I am new. I’m a senior this year.” Kamryn replied, happy to already have somebody to talk to.  
“I’m a senior too. I’m the Class President. Do you want me to show you around today?” Emily asked.  
“That would be great!”  
“Nice! You can sit with me and my friends at lunch.” The girl with bouncy blonde girl hooked arms with her and pulled her down the hallway

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch came surprisingly fast. Emily had shown her to each of her classes, and it turned out that Emily was actually in a lot of the same ones as her. After getting their lunches, Emily brought her over to a table with two others. One was a tall brunette and the other was a boy with white-blonde hair.  
“Hey guys! This is Kam, she’s new here so I told her she could sit with us.” Emily sat down and Kam hesitantly did as well.  
“I don’t have to sit here if you don’t want me to.” She quickly corrected. The boy rolled his eyes and said,  
“Nonsense! Who wouldn’t want to sit by a pretty girl like you?” Kam felt her cheeks grow red at that.  
“Benjamin, Shut up!” The brunette hit the boy lightly. “Sorry about him, he hits on every girl he sees. I’m Natalie.”  
“Oh c’mon Nat, you have to admit she isn’t bad looking.” Benjamin gestured towards her and she felt her cheeks get even hotter. Ben was cute, she couldn’t deny that, but she had absolutely no experience flirting and barely knew this guy. Emily cut in, sensing how uncomfortable she was.  
“Hey, there’s gonna be this Homecoming party on Friday at Ben’s place! You should definitely come, you could meet basically everyone in the school.”  
“Alright!” Kam smiled. She already had friends. Her mom always got weird with parties and stuff, but it wasn’t like she could say no. She’d just have to keep it under the radar. After that, their conversation fell into an easy pattern that lasted until the bell rang.


	2. Someone's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my chapters are short as hell and I'm not good at exposition and don't know how many chapters this will even be. I'm also veryyyyyyy bad at updating regularly so just expect sporadic random updates. I'm sorry.

Kam went home from school that day smiling. She’d made friends, just like she knew she would. She was already going to a party! She unlocked the door and called, “Moooommmmm! I’m home!” Her mother came around the corner holding a stack of papers.  
“Hi sweetheart! How did your day go?”  
“It went really well. I already have three friends! Emily, Natalie, and Ben.”  
“That’s wonderful!” Her mom smiled, genuinely happy for her.  
“Natalie says she’s on Newspaper, so I was thinking about joining that. Are you okay with that?” She really wanted to be able to do it, writing was fun and she could get to know her friend better.  
“Of course! It will be good for you to be out more.” Kam plopped down on the couch, and Veronica set her papers on the counter.  
“How’d work go?” Kam asked as she turned on the TV.  
“It’s going good. I’m so glad they’re letting me keep my job and work from here, I don’t know what I’d do otherwise.” Kam was glad too, she knew times could get rough again like they were when she was little.  
“You know, I was thinking about getting a job.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well, I’m seventeen, so I figured it’d be good to get some practice in.” Kam shrugged.  
“That would be great.” They both lent back on the couch and watched the rest of the show in silence.  
***  
She was nervous. The only place she’d managed to get a job interview at was the 7/11 and if she didn't get the job she probably wouldn’t one at all. She parked, took a deep breath, and opened her car door. As she walked into the small building, the bell chimed. The kid at the counter told her his boss was in the back waiting, and let her behind the counter. She thanked him and walked into the back. The man back there was looking at a computer, lost in thought. He didn’t seem much older than her Mom, and his olive skin and black hair shone from the computer’s light.  
“Ummm…” Kam stood awkwardly, shifting her weight from foot to foot. The man looked up and gasped when they made eye contact. He quickly composed himself and pulled out a chair for her at a table, and took a seat himself. He cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“Sorry about that, you just look like somebody I used to know.” Kam understood immediately.  
“Did you grow up here? You might have know my Mom, Veronica.” He seemed surprised at this.  
“Veronica had a kid? Who’s your Dad?” His eyes shone with something, but she didn’t know what.  
“We don’t know. She had me right after her senior year, and after some bad stuff happened she slept around a lot. How’d you know her?” Kam changed the subject.  
“I was her… friend. Wow, this is really informal, I apologize again. I don’t even know your name.”  
“I’m Kamryn.”  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m seventeen.” For a second he seemed to be lost in thought again, then he stood up and exclaimed,  
“Great! You’re hired. I’m Jason, come here after school tomorrow.” He quickly walked out. That’s it!? I already have the job??? That was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, i'm frustrated with myself on how short these are. Do you guys have any tips?


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got some advice that I should have word count goals, but I failed that so lol. I suck, Here's another chapter.

Chapter 3  
It was Thursday now, meaning that Kam’s first party at her new school was tomorrow. Her first day of work was yesterday, and Jason seemed nice. There was an uneven amount of money and he let her keep slightly more. She figured it was probably because she was new. She had work today, but her shift didn’t start until 5, so she was at the coffee shop with Natalie, Ben, and Emily.  
“Wait, you’re trying to say that , Samantha Richards is going out with Lucas?” Emily asked incredulously.  
“Yeah! You really dodged a bullet there.” Natalie replied.   
“He was a dick anyways.” Emily rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, but now she’ll be at the partyyyyyyy.” Natalie complained.  
“I’m excited. I’ll get to meet so many new people.” Kam chimed in. Ben flashed her a dazzling smile and she swore she actually swooned. God, he was cute.  
“I’m excited too.” He said. Suddenly, he accidentally knocked over his coffee. “Shit!” Natalie, who was in the splash zone quickly scrambled away.  
“Jesus Ben, you’re such a clutz.” She rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll go get some napkins.” Kam stood up and went over to the napkins. To her surprise, Ben followed her.   
“Hey, sorry about that. You didn’t have to get those.” He smiled at her again, and his eyes sparkled.  
“It’s no problem really-” She was cut off when he kissed her. At first she was surprised, but then she melted into it. They pulled away to catch their breath. “What was that for?”   
“I’ve been wanting to do that all week.” He smirked and pulled her in for another quick kiss and then dragged her back to the table like nothing had happened.

**

When Kam arrived at work she was still thinking about the kiss. Why had he kissed her? Heaven knows she liked it, but still. She could still feel his lips against her. Tomorrow's party was going to be interesting. As she walked in the bell chimed and Jason looked up from the counter.  
“Hey Kam.” He said by way of greeting.  
“Slow day?” She asked and he nodded. Well, she might as well pass the time by talking. She put on her name tag and joined him behind the counter. She was curious about her Mom. “So, how well did you and Mom know each other?”   
“Um.” He chuckled a bit, “We were only really friends for a couple of weeks, then she went back to her other friends.”  
“What? Why did you guys stop being friends?” That didn't sound like something her mom would do.  
“It was my fault. I kinda blew… her off.” Kam wasn’t sure that made sense but whatever.  
“Well, if you want to like, talk to her sometime I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” He paled when she said this.  
“No. Definitely not.”  
“What? Why?’ Kam was confused.  
“I’m sure she would not appreciate it.” He smiled, but it seemed almost bittersweet.  
“Okay, well anyways, I was wondering if someone could cover my shift tomorrow?” She asked, changing the topic.  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Well, I’m going to this party, but my mom can’t know because she freaks out about that kind of stuff.” He laughed a bit again.  
“That does sound like your mother.”  
“Yeah, well I need to come here as my cover, so I’m gonna park my car outside and get a ride if that okay with you.”  
“That’s fine.” He took his nametag off and went over to the slushie machine. The conversation was apparently over.


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this has smut. I also think it's the longest chapter I've written so far, so that doesn't say very many good things about me. This chapter goes more into a Veronica based POV and then kind of switches to JD half way though. I didn't intend for that to happen but it did. And don't worry, they have most definitely not fully made up yet.

Veronica was adjusting back into Sherwood surprisingly well. It helped that all of her old friends had moved away except Martha. Veronica went out for lunch with her and it was like nothing had changed. Martha had a little girl who was 6, and she was adorable. She called her Aunty Ronica’.Kamryn had just left for work so she figured she had some time to kill. She walked to the kitchen to grab her phone, but instead found Kamryns. Hm, that’s weird. I’ll just go drop it off for her. The 7/11 her daughter worked at was not a place that she wanted to go, but she wanted to be able to contact her if she needed to. She reluctantly got in her car and drove there. When she got out, she took a deep breath. She could do this. She opened the door and found nobody behind the counter. She figured Kamryn was probably just in the back room.  
“Kamryn?” She called, to no reply. That left her with no choice. She walked around the counter and pushed open the back door to reveal a figure hunched over a computer. “Kam-” The figure looked up and gasped, and Veronica let the phone fall to the floor. “H-how,” She slowly walked over to him and cupped his cheek. They were frozen for a moment, and then she regained her senses and jumped back. “What the fuck?!? How are you here?? How are you alive?!?” She screeched at him.  
“Veronica.” He looked like he had seen a ghost. “I- I’m so sorry. I ruined your life.” Veronica was shocked. This was the second time she seen JD on the verge of tears.  
“How are you alive?” She rasped again.  
“The bomb really got me good. Not good enough thought. Someone found me in the woods, bloody, They assumed I had been attacked by an animal and took me to a hospital. I went along with that story. They realized that my father was… the way he was and put me in the psych ward. I didn’t expect to ever see you again.” He was very glad that he did though. She was just as he remembered, gorgeous even in her panicked state.   
“You, Kamryn, I-” She sputtered.  
“I know Ronnie. She has my eyes.” He looked at her, filled with grief. He’d ruined her life in more ways than one. She started crying. JD was alive? His explanation made a little bit of sense. And he seemed… different somehow. He seemed regretful. “You don’t have to stay. You can just leave and we can pretend this never happened.” He didn’t want her to go, but it was probably for the best if she did. She murmured something in reply. “What?”  
“I missed you.” Her voice cracked. His heart sped up to an almost uncomfortable rate, but he kept himself in check.  
“I missed you too.” He managed to say in reply. Ronnie stood there for a good time, considering her options. And as most things go when she is around JD she threw caution to the wind. She ran over to him an pulled him down into a kiss.   
For a moment he was shocked, but then reciprocated enthusiastically. She wound her hands into his hair. “Fuck, Ronnie, I-” She cut him off again, pulling him even closer. Seventeen years of bottled up emotion was pouring out of her all at once. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and swiftly pulled it off. She ran her hands over his chest and he shivered. This was all he’d wanted, all he’d needed for so long. He kissed her roughly and slid his hands under her shirt. She pulled it off herself. It had been a long time since JD had seen her, and he almost teared up at the sight of it. He quickly unclasped her bra and massaged one. She moaned, and lent into his touch. He kept going, but she was impatient. She pulled his pants and underwear off in one motion, and attempted to wriggle out of her skirt. He decided to help her. He pulled it off and slid his finger up to her clit. She gasped and ground down onto him. He massaged it lightly, and inserted one finger into her. Her crooked it, and she moaned loudly. He was unbelievably hard, but that didn’t stop him.   
She blindly grabbed for him and pulled him into another kiss. She pushed him down so she was straddling him. He smacked his head lightly on the ground, but he didn’t mind. She slowly lowered herself onto him, and he groaned. This hadn’t happened in so long. He didn’t think it would ever happen again. But here he was. She set the pace, remembering what she liked. He started to move with her.  
“Shit, JD, Oh god!” She was getting closer and became clumsier. He held her hips to help. All he could do was whisper he name in reverence.   
“Veronica~” He thrust upward and she came. He felt it, and followed her soon after. They were left gasping together on the floor in the back room of the 7/11. Still riding her high, Veronica snuggled in close to him, forgetting everything he’d done if only for a moment.. He wrapped his arms around her and couldn’t help thinking that everything was the way it was supposed to be.  
Then Kamryn’s phone rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is really short and I don't feel all that accomplished. Guess if the chapters are short there will just be more of them. Feel free to give feedback and point out any errors!


End file.
